


"Official Ladyblogger" has created "Totally for school and not to be used for goofing off."

by LoganAura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an emoticon using memer, Alya is a journalist and types properly, And nino is a casual goofball, Another group chat fic because why the fuck not, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinette can actually speak to adrien without stammering like a doof, Multi, They're like 17-18 here???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganAura/pseuds/LoganAura
Summary: Another fic inspired by wanna chat?, because group chat fics are so much fun to read.pretty much a goofy fic to work on learning characterization.





	1. Totally for school and not to be used for goofing off.

**Official Ladyblogger** has created "Totally for school and not to be used for goofing off."

 **Official Ladyblogger** has added **Under Agreste** , **DJ Bubbles** and **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** : alya

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng** : i know this is for the phyisics project 

**DJ Bubbles** : eeeeeeyyyyyy

**Under Agreste** : o/

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** : buuuut I give you an hour before that goes out the window.

 **Official Ladyblogger** : Awwww, Marinette~ You trust me!~

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng** 's nickname has been set to **She who rises from bread**

**Official Ladyblogger** : Girl, only trust me with the facts. 

**She who rises from bread** : ALYA WHY 

**Under Agreste** : Wait. 

**DJ Bubbles** : dude why do you have your full name still?

 **She who rises from bread** 's nickname has been set to **bringing alya duPAIN**

 **bringing alya duPAIN** : no macarons for a week 

**Official Ladyblogger** : ;.; Mariiiiiiiiiiii. 

**Under Agreste** : Mari why'd Alya change your name to that? 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : nino got it 

**DJ Bubbles** : your dad made that joke yesterday when i ordered some bread for my family 

**DJ Bubbles** : granted mr dupain making a joke about me asking for his daughters hand in marriage was awkward 

**DJ Bubbles** : i mean i still like you and adrien and all but alyas bae numero uno 

**Official Ladyblogger** : *heart* 

**DJ Bubbles** : still can't believe your mom agreed to make your name a freaking bakery pun. 

**Under Agreste** : XD 

**Under Agreste** : How'd I not know that???? 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : the last time anyone knew of that was in english class when we were fourteen. 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : before you came to school. 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : the teacher asked us to find out our names translated into english meanings. 

**Official Ladyblogger** : Holy fuck you guys talk fast. 

**Under Agreste** : Swear Jar! 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : so yeah my name is one who rises from bread 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : alya's name's like... heaven or something. 

**Under Agreste** : Sounds like a divine name. 

**Official Ladyblogger** : Pun Jar! 

**Under Agreste** : Only if Mari puts a euro in as well 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : hahaha my paychecks go towards fabric and threada nd stuff 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : no wayi can do that 

**DJ Bubbles** : the boy descendent of the hero at your service. 

**Official Ladyblogger** : *descendant. 

**DJ Bubbles** : Descend Ants. 

**DJ Bubbles drops a crate of ants into the chat.**

**Official Ladyblogger** : Nino why. 

**DJ Bubbles** : they must be free.

\-------------


	2. #AkumaMatata

_5:01_  
**DJ Bubbler** has changed the group's title to **Akuma Matata**

**DJ Bubbler** throws pappilon out a fucking window.

**DJ Bubbler** has changed their nickname to **its 5 fucking am**

**its 5 fucking am** : alya if i catch you at the akuma battle

**its 5 fucking am** : i am breaking up with you

**Official Ladyblogger** : ;.;

**Official Ladyblogger** : Budjewjej

**its 5 fucking am** : confiscated alyas phone and forcing her back to bed

**its 5 fucking am** : don't ask where it was put

**its 5 fucking am** : she is also being little spooned so tightly she's a teaspoon

**its 5 fucking am** : tablespoon

**its 5 fucking am** : hell if i which is bigger I should ask mari.

**bringing alya duPAIN** : teaspoo ns rsmaler.

\-----  
_5:32 am_

**Under Agreste** : ... you put it in your briefs didn't you :\

**its 5 fucking am** pleads the 5th.

**bringing alya duPAIN** : cof eeeeeeee

**its 5 fucking am** has changed their nick to **ninocent**

**ninocent** : \0

**Under Agreste** : i'd high 5 you but Natalie's coming into my room for my wakeup call soon.

**Under Agreste** : Gotta pretend I'm a good christian boy and hide the fact I've been up all night watching anime.

**ninocent** : okay when alya eventually gets her phone back

**ninocent** : im paying for all of us.

**Official Ladyblogger** : 1.) tablet. 2.) I'm holding you to that for making me miss this akuma. 3.) I'd never thought I'd thank Chloe for having access to pretty much every security feed in paris.

**Official Ladyblogger** : Aaand letting me hack into it.

**Official Ladyblogger** : Oh also Adrien you're anything but a "Good Christian Boy" mister ladybug body pillow.

**Under Agreste** : AT LEAST IT'S JUST HER SLEEPING SOUNDLY. OAO 

**bringing alya duPAIN** : you didn't miss muc.

**bringing alya duPAIN** : girl who didn't want to wake up for school, got akumatized into sleeping beastly, made half of the 21st fall asleep.

**bringing alya duPAIN** : chat noir jumped in front of sleeping beastly's attack like he does, ladybug got a fudging rubber duck from her lucky charm.

**bringing alya duPAIN** : rummaed through momma and poppa's store front to wake up chat and the two got the girl's akuma out of her pillow.

**bringing alya duPAIN** : tbh....

**Under Agreste** : You wanted to get hit to have an excuse to oversleep, didn't you.

**bringing alya duPAIN** has changed their nickname to **gimme coffee**

**Official Ladyblogger** : Honestly if I didn't know Marinette would never be blond, even as a supervillian, I'd think sleeping beastly would be her.

**ninocent** : .... tru. sewing needle, desire to sleep, really beautiful dress.

**ninocent** :....now i wanna know what marinette and adrien'd be as akuma

**ninocent** : dammit alya i'm not gonna go back to sleep

**Official Ladyblogger** is typing  
\-----  
10:20

**Official Ladyblogger** is typing

**Under Agreste** : Alya you've been typing for hours did you fall asleep on your tablet?

**Under Agreste** : Or is Nino texting us using his..

**ninocent** : i gave it back!!!!!  
\-----

_14:10_

**Official Ladyblogger** : Okay it was too early for a whole rant but it'd depend on what caused their akumatization, what object was possessed by an akuma, and of course their own personalities.

**Official Ladyblogger** : Examples of that are The Gamer and Horrificator, Antibug and Bubbler, and Lady Wifi and Volpina.

**Official Ladyblogger** : Easiest things to think of would be object and personality, cause what could piss sunshine boy and Mari off enough to be akumatized really depends on the day.

**ninocent** : did you actually think this over

**Official Ladyblogger** : Of course.

**Official Ladyblogger** : I've also commissioned Marinette to draw my ideas for the both of them.

**gimme coffee** : by which she means she has graced me with a wonderous meeting with lord cinnamon swirl and his friend dark roast with whipped cream... and 7 shots of esspresso.

**Under Agreste** has changed their name to **let me nap**


	3. Akumatize Me Hawkmoth

_14:21_

**let me nap** has changed the group's name to  **Akumatize Me Hawkmoth**

**Official Ladyblogger** has changed their name to  **Hawkmoth's Design Team**

**Oapillon's Design Team** : Okay but really, Agreste

**let me nap:** ye?

**gimme coffee:** wait aalya give me a few minutes to finish the shading

**Hawkmoth's Design Team:** So, knowing a major stressor in your life, also that is totally a word skype why is it red lined, being the modeling stuff and your dad smothering you with all sorts of strict stuff.

**ninocent** : i got akumatized because of that.

**ninocent:** into a BUBBLE VILLAIN.

**ninocent is pissed.**

**Papillon's Design Team** : Anyways. Because of that, the main things that come to mind are either just doing what your dad wants, so with those in mind:

**Papillon's Design Team:** Mari now's the time.

**gimme coffee** has sent 3 people 3 files.

**Papillon's Design Team:** Idea one was you basically turning into Chat Noir, but in stark white cause Mari had a point with his whole chaos and freedom stuff being something you probably would want.

**Papillon's Design Team** :

**ninocent** : mari is that a freaking leash.

**ninocent** : i'm kinkshaming.

**gimme coffee:** ALYA'S IDEA ADRIEN.

**let me nap** : Kinkshaming Continues. Especially for Alya.

**Papillon's Design Team:** Idea two. The Pun-isher. Big old clown who uses puns who hide the fact he's one of those pierrots who are sad inside.

**let me nap** : clinically tested depression is [ok meme]

**gimme coffee:** i'm really proud of how prominent the tears dripping down were, took finding the right shade of silvery glittery pencil.

**ninocent** : still better than bubbler.

**gimme coffee:** that last one though is my own idea for me if hawkmoth gets at me. Sorta like Nath's whole incident.

**gimme cofffee** has changed her name to  **** **厄运**

** 厄运: ** of course google translate might be wrong here, but.

**厄运:** basically a bad enough day and enough of my clumsiness and my own bad luck and getting pissed at people like chloe being all happy go lucky about their own

**厄运:** Aaand yeah, that's thething. name sounds fancy, but it literally is just google translate for bad luck in mandarin chinese. which could be wrong

**let me nap:** any reason why it's a white cheongsam with four big red red polka dots on it?

** 厄运:  ** french and mandarin good luck charms turned sour. white is mourning and 4 sounds like death, according to maman.

**厄运:** while wearing polkadots on new years is lucky in france!

**ninocent** : but. bubbles.

**厄运** has kicked  **ninocent** from  **Akumatize Me Hawkmoth.**

 


End file.
